An Abused Heart
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Yuki raped Shuichi! Ryuichi loved Shuichi from the start. Can Ryuichi fix Shuichis abused heart? can't he? R&R my first Gravitation story! be nice!


Izumi: Hey guys! Well I read a few Gravitation facs and I wanted to write one! So here it is! My first Gravitation fic! Oh and i dont own Gravitation! If I did I would make Shuichi be with Ryuichi and Yuki will die X3 well on with the story! Oh yea this is a Ryuichi\Shuichi story so if you dont like dont read!!! Ok Yuki won't die but….

Shuichi walked home from work thinking about what had happened last night.

_Flash Back_

_Shuichi was tackled to the bed. "Yuki...Yuki your hurting me!" Shuichi looked up to see his lover on top of him. "Shut up brat" Yuki said with a grin. "This won't hurt" Yuki said as he shoved his finger up Shuichis ass. "Yuki! Stop! It hurts" Shuichi cried in pain. "I said shut up!" Yuki punched the little singer in the jaw. Shuichi whimperd in pain and tried to free himself from his lovers grasp. "Stop struggling! It will only hurt more" Yuki said as he stuck another finger in Shuichi. Shuichi screamed in pain and Yuki's nails scrached his inside. He felt blood drip out._

_Yuki replaced his fingers with his large penis and pumped in and out of Shuichi. Shuichi screamed and cried in pain. "STOP! YUKI STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Soon he lost his voice and just stopped struggling and fainted. The last thing he felt was a huge gash on his chest and on other places. He heard Yuki moan then Shuichi fainted._

_End Flashback_

Shuichi sighed as he walked home. More like waddled home. He had a hard time singing and walking. Every time he moved he felt pain on his chest and other wounds. He had to put make up to cover the bruises on his face and arms. He also found a few deep scratch marks on his arms and neck. He sighed once more and he was a block away from the apartment. He looked up at the building and saw the room that belonged to his "lover". He sighed once more and opened the door with his spare key.

Shuichi pushed the button for the elevator and pressed to button of the floor he lived on. He remembers this was the very elevator that Yuki had kisses him for the first time. He sighed again and noted that this wasn't how he was to end up. The elevator opened on his floor. He got out and used his key to open Yuki's door so he can get some sleep...Maybe if Yuki was still working he might get some sleep tonight. He hasn't slept in about a week or so.

"Yuki you home?" No answer. Shuichi sighed in relief and walked over to the couch and fainted. Shuichi woke up to someone rapidly shaking him. "Brat wake up! Its time!" Yuki kicked the pink haired singer on his head. Shuichi groaned in pain. Yuki grabbed the singers hand and dragged him to the bedroom. The last that was heard was screams of pain and sorrow from Shuichi.

HIRO POV

When he walked into work this morning he saw his best friend Shuichi curled up on the waiting room couch. "What happened" Hiro asked in concern. "Was it with Yuki?" He saw his friend wince and then relax a bit. His friend was so stiff, like something happened to him. Hiro walked over to Shuichi and touched his back lightly. Shuichi winced in pain and forced down a sob. "I'm fine" Shuichi said with a broken voice, as though he had been screaming all night and day. Hiro was worried about his best friend.

"What happened to you Shuichi?" Hiro asked. His voice smothered with concern. "Nothing I'm fine see" Shuichi said while trying to get up but failed and fell back down on the couch. When Shuichi fell Hiro heard I'm whimper in pain. "Really Shuichi what happened to you!?" Hiro asked now worried that the band leader of ASK he hurt him again. "Nothing! I'm fine. I just fell down in the park!" Shuichi said with a broken up voice. "Shuichi I know you are lying but I will let it slide for now" Hiro said with a little anger.

Later that day while Hiro got on his motor cycle he watched his friend walk...more like waddle home. Hiro rode up to Shuichi. "Buddy do ya need a ride home?" Hiro asked. "No im fine" Shuichi said then continued to walk home. "Ok but if anything happens just call me" Hiro said then drove off home.

NORMAL POV

Shuichi woke up the next morning and found himself on a bloody pile of sheets. He looked around and felt immense pain. He looked down and found himself naked and strapped down on a bed with rope. He found out that this bed belonged to Eiri Yuki. Shuichi sighed 'And yet again this happens' This has been happening for a few weeks now. Shuichi tried to get up but felt the rope cut into his wrist and blood dripped down. He tried to escape but he couldn't. Yuki had already gone off to work. And Shuichi will be like in about half an hour. He had to get out!

Shuichi somehow got out and put his makeup on to cover up more bruises that he got last night. They were deep purple and some were icky yellow color. He sighed and looked at his beaten up form in the mirror. He applied the makeup gently and put his clothes on so they cover up his body. He also put a scarf to cover up the deep gash on his neck and coaler bone. He grabbed his bag and walked to work.

Once he got to work it had been 2 hours. He was in pain every time he moved. "Where were you? You're late!" Mr.K Pointed his pistol at Shuichi. He notes how odd Shuichi looked. Like some parts of his skin was darker like he used make up or something. "Do you have makeup on or something?" K asked. "N-n-no!" Shuichi studderd then waddled past K. Hiro looked at Shuichi with a surprised excretion. "Shuichi....You look terrible!" Hiro said in shock. "Thank you" Shuichi sneered. Hiro just stared at Shuichi and saw dark patches on his skin.

"Come here" Hiro said. Shuichi just stayed seated where he was. "I said come here!" Shuichi winced. The order reminded him of what Yuki orders him. He held back sobs. Hiro watched Shuichi and walked closer to his best friend. "Shuichi you are not ok" Hiro said. "I'm fine!" Shuichi said. Hiro grasped Shuichis face lightly and turned his head so he can look Shuichi in the eyes. Hiro saw hurt and pain in those eyes, They were glazed over as if he had not slept for days. He had on makeup. Hiro wiped away some of the makeup and gasped. He saw a nasty deep purple bruise.

Shuichi gasped when Hiro wiped away the makeup. Shuichi turned away and covered up his face. Shuichi ran or tried to run to the bathroom. Hiro just stood in shock as he thought of all the things that could have happened to his friend. Shuichi finaly cam eout of the bathroom holding his cheek and just looked at Hiro with a strange expression. An expression that Hiro had never seen Shuichi have in his life.

Shuichi just walked passed Hiro and into the recording room where he was going to record his song Rage Beat. Hiro just stared at Shuichi in shock. Hiro walked over to the sound proof room, opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Shuichi what happened to you? And don't lie this time" Hiro said. "Nothing! Like I said I slipped and fell in the park! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Shuichi yelled at his friend. Hiro looked at his friend then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Shuichi sobbed a little. 'Hiro shouldn't suffer for what is happening to me. Its not his fault. Anyway I love Yuki and Hiro would just call the cops on him. I cant take the chance of losing my lover" Shuichi thought grimly and started to set up the microphone.

RYUICHI POV

Ryuichi walked toward the recording studio. Today Ryuichi would see his good friend Shuichi! 'I can't wait! Well…I wish Shu-kun would feel the same as I do' Ryuichi thought sadly. Ryuichi had a little crush on the pink haired singer the first time they sang on stage together. After that very day Ryuichi couldent get that cute boy out of his mined! Soon this little crush become something more…More like love.

Ryuichi sighed. "He will never feel the same…He's already got a lover" Ryu whisper to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ehh?" Ryu looked up to see his friend Tohma. "Hey Tohma-san" Ryuichi fake smiled. "Ryuichi what happened?" Tohma said with worry. "Nothing! I'm fine no da!" Ryuichi said with fake cheeriness. "What did you mean by "He will never feel the same?" Tohma asked. "Did I say that?" Ryu said sheepishly. "Yes you did. Now what's going on? Do you like someone?" Tohma asked. "Oh! Heavens no! I'm fine! Well I'm on my way to the studio to meet up with Shuichi!" Ryuichi said Shuichis name with happiness but with a slight dose of emotion.

"Well see you later then" Ryuichi said then ran toward the studio with a dust cloud at his trail. "NA NO DA!" Ryuichi yelled as he jumped through the doors. "SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi yelled as he glomped the pink haired singer who winced in pain. "Umm hi Sakuma-san" Shuichi said with slight pain to the singer sitting on his chest. "Shu-chan! Don't call me Sakuma! Call me Ryu!" Ryu said with a little sadness. "Ok Ryu-san" Shu said.

Ryu was happy and then got off his secret crush. He helped him up.

NORMAL POV

Shuichi was attacked by a speeding bundle of energy and tackled to the ground. He winced in pain. He felt blood drip down the cut on his arm as he looked up to see his god sitting on his chest. "Hi Sakuma-san" Shuichi said, his voice lased with pain. "Shu-chan! Don't call me Sakuma! Call me Ryu" Shuichi heard a hint of sadness in his idols voice. "Ok Ryu-san" Shu said as he felt the singer get of him and help him up.

"Shu-chan are you ok? You look hurt" Ryu said with concern. "I'm fine! I slipped in the park" Shuichi lied. "Oh ok" Ryu said then grabbed Shuichis hand but felt warm liquid run down his arm. "S-s-Shuichi! Your bleeding! Do you need a band-aid?" Ryu said in panic. "No I'm fine! It's ok let me just wash it off" Shuichi said the rushed to the bathroom.

Ryuichi fallowed Shu to the bathroom "I'll Help you!" Ryuichi yelled after Shuichi who entered the bathroom. Ryu found the door locked. He pulled out a pin and played a little with the lock until he heard a click. Ryuichi opened the door and gasped as he saw a shirtless Shuichi with nasty cuts and bruises all over his torso. "S-S-Shuichi! What happened to you?!" Ryuichi said scared for Shuichis life.

Shuichi heard his idol ask what happened then covered his chest with his shirt. "What are you talking about? I'm fine" Shuichi tried to cover up what happened but the singer by the door was not stupid. "Shuichi please tell me what happened to you!

Shuichi suddenly broke down and started to weep. He cried for hours while Ryuichi held him. "Its ok just tell me who did this to you" Ryuichi whispered. "Y-y-Yuki" Shuichi said between sobs. Ryuichi was surprised. "H-How! How did he do this?" Ryuichi asked his crush.

"H-H-He raped me" Shuichi whispered and sobbed more. Ryuichi was shocked beyond belief. 'His own lover did this to him…He will pay for hurting my Shuichi!' Ryuichi thought in anger. "Its ok Shuichi. You can stay with me until Yuki get arrested for sexual abuse. Just calm down" Ryuichi said. "NO! NO I LOVE YUKI! H-H-He can't go to jail! He's my lover…" Shuichi cried in vain. Ryuichi just sat there in thought. 'He is raped and abused…and yet stays with the one person who makes him suffer' Ryu thought. One tear slipped out of Ryu's left eye. 'I can give a better life, yet he chose's to stay…" Ryuichi choked in a sob.

"I-I-I love you Shuichi…More than Yuki ever will…why can't you see that…" Ryuichi whispered to himself but didn't know that Shuichi heard his declaration. "Ryuichi…I…I had no idea" Shuichi said in shock. Ryuichi was surprised that he said that out loud. Ryuichi ran to the door. "I'm sorry" Ryuichi ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He collapsed in a random park and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
